One example of a conventional steering structure for a saddle type vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-169386 (“JP '386”). In the steering structure for a saddle type vehicle, a handlebar and a front wheel suspending member are connected to each other through an L-shaped bendable link mechanism. In the bendable link mechanism, upper and lower links are bent and stretched in response to upward and downward movements of a front wheel to connect the handlebar and the front wheel suspending member for steering movement also when the front wheel moves upwardly or downwardly.